


The Touch

by KennaxVal



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Kudos: 8





	The Touch

Lady Clara felt as though the walls were closing in on her.

For what seemed like hours, she sat on the sofa, her back straight as an arrow, every hair perfectly in place, and not a muscle moving. Sitting there, quietly listening to Duke Richards drone on was bad enough, but what made it truly unbearable was having to sit through it focusing only on making sure she looked “presentable.” It didn’t help that her own grandmother, the woman who had betrayed her, was eagerly stroking the Duke’s already oversized ego. Clara wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

The soft sound of taping on the glass broke her from the grueling monotony of the situation and the sight of Annabelle made her heart flutter. Clara had to get out and in a hurry. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” She said, trying to make her voice sound faint, “but I’m feeling rather ill. I think a walk outside would do me some good.”

“Perhaps I can accompany you,” Richards offered, “I’ve been eager for a ‘personal tour’ of Edgewater from you.” Clara would compare the creepy smile emerging from the Duke’s mouth to a snake but had no wish to insult the reptilian creature. She wanted to vomit at the way he looked at her. No doubt he was undressing her with his eyes.

“That’s, um, very sweet of you, your grace. But I wouldn’t want you to catch a fever from me. I shan’t be long.”

***

Upon her exit, Clara felt as though she could breathe once again. The morning air was chilly with a slight fog and the sun covered by the clouds. It was a sad thought that Clara realized her relationship with Annabelle was much the same; something as bright and beautiful as the sun covered by lies. It was then that Clara saw Annabelle emerge from the fog. 

Clara would be able to spot that maroon dress anywhere and eagerly rushed over to greet her true love. While out in the open, the two women were cautious not to engage in any sort of “scandalous” behavior and opted to tenderly hold one another’s hands. How they longed to feel the warm skin underneath their gloves and dresses. 

With a curious smirk, Annabelle led Clara away from the house and down to the lake. Once Annabelle checked to see if there were alone, she grabbed Clara by the waist and kissed her on the lips. For that moment, Clara was happy in the private world of darkness occupied only by her self and her sweet Annabelle. Given their few moments together, they always made sure to experience a lifetime with every touch. But that day felt different and Annabelle wanted more.

Thunder seemed to pound from within Clara’s chest as Annabelle undid the top button on their dresses. More than anything, Clara wanted her lover to continue so she could finally Annabelle’s complete form. Their cleavage was just starting to pop out making both women ache for each other’s touch.

An intensity built up within them both as Annabelle continued to undo the buttons on her dress and exposed her breasts. They were even more beautiful than Clara imagined and she couldn’t resist taking off her gloves so she could squeeze Annabelle’s breasts while sucking on her nipples. Although she was terrified of being caught, she knew that they had already done enough to get in trouble so she might as well experience as much pleasure with her love as possible. 

An involuntary moan escaped Clara’s lips as Annabelle cupped her breasts and kissed them. The two of them held each other in a close embrace and as Clara looked into Annabelle’s grey eyes, she bit her lip and allowed her lover’s hands to roam. 

Casually, Annabelle tossed her pearl necklace aside. The act made Clara’s body tense and her breath short for fear of getting caught, but also excitement for what might happen next. Then, Annabelle removed her gloves slowly before undoing all the ties of her dress. She slipped the fabric off to reveal herself in her undergarments causing Clara to perspire and her hands to shake as she reached for her lover’s lingerie and pulled it down to view her Annabelle stark naked. 

Acting on instinct, Clara undressed and they shared an embrace out in the open with only a light fog to conceal them. It was pure, basic lust that dominated Clara’s eyes and hands but the profound love she had for Annabelle burned strong in her heart. Perhaps it was a stupid risk, but neither of them cared anymore.

Clara wasn’t done exploring Annabelle’s body and got on her knees as she peppered her lovers back with kisses. Her lips continued down to Annabelle’s butt and she softly kissed the round cheeks.

“My darling, Annabelle,” Clara started as Annabelle turned around to face her, “if we are caught it will mean the end for both of us. But I’m not afraid. I love you more than life itself. Our lives are fraught with danger and each opportunity we have to be together may be our last. I tire of waiting to express my love for you..”

Before Annabelle could respond, Clara buried her face in the lovely mound in front of her and slid her tongue through the wet folds. She felt her hair being lightly pulled as she sucked on Annabelle’s nub.

“I, oooh, I…” For some time, Annabelle tried to respond but couldn’t get through her own moaning and waited until Clara finished lapping her sweet nectar. 

From the way Annabelle’s body twitched, Clara could tell she was doing a good job of satisfying her which was a delight. That, and the taste of Annabelle’s femininity. Clara wondered if it would be equally pleasurable to receive.

Much to her delight, Clara’s expectations were exceeded and the way Annabelle licked the inside of her was greater than any dream. This was the happiest she’d ever been. It almost didn’t matter if they were found in the act of love. Lying naked by the lake as Annabelle kissed her folds, Clara felt herself overcome with joy when an expected burst of laughter came out.

“Clara?” Annabelle was about to laugh, herself, at such an unforeseen response.

“I’m sorry, my love. It’s just the way that you kissed my right inner thigh. I suppose I’m quite ticklish in that spot.”

Annabelle smiled as she traced her finger around Clara’s inner thigh. “This shall be an interesting bit of fun for me in the future.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You’re one to speak of daring!”

The two naked women looked up the small hill to see Briar standing above them. Clara’s longtime friend was making a face that was hard to discern, but it was clear she didn’t approve.

“I’ll have you both know that Lady Grandmother is giving Duke a tour of the ground and will be here momentarily. Pretty as you both are, I would recommend getting dressed before you cause a scandal.”

With Briar’s help, Clara and Annabelle were able to put their clothes back on in a hurry and they both kissed their friend on the cheek causing Briar to blush.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting all of that. You two just behave from now on.”

“No promises, love,” Annabelle said with a grin. “It’s just too much fun being with you ladies.” And much to Clara’s dismay, Annabelle reached down to tickle her inner thigh causing to go into a giggle fit. Even Briar was caught up in the fun and proceed to tickle Clara as well. 

“What’s going on down there?” A booming voice sounded off. Now that the Duke found them, the fun was a thing of the past. “And what is that piercing sound?”

“That,” Annabelle started a face-paced walk in the Duke’s direction, “is the sound of a woman’s laughter. As in, the same sound you hear whenever you expose that feeble bit of meat between your legs.”

Clara and Briar looked at each other in a vain attempt to hold back their laughter. It was a rare and fantastic sight to see a strong woman standing up to a man; especially one with such political power and they figured they might as well enjoy it. 

Annabelle continued. “You may have heard it upon your finish in the bedroom. If nothing else, take comfort in knowing your attempts to please a woman at least brought some joy, even of the unexpected variety.”

Richards’ face was bright red and for a moment, Clara feared he might strike Annabelle. Instead, he stood over her, shaking with anger. “Rest assured, you wench, one day, I will teach you some respect.”

“Respect is earned,” Annabelle countered without giving him an inch, “even with all your money and clout, you’ll never be anything but a fool in the eyes of everyone you encounter.”

“You had best measure your words when speaking to your betters!”

“Or what? You had to cheat in our last duel and I’m still alive. In any fair contest, we both know I would prove the victor.”

Clara wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Richards was now an even brighter shade of red and veins seemed to pop out of his forehead. “You will regret this. You!” He pointed to Clara. “Enough fraternizing with this whore. You will come home with me at once!”

Against her better judgment, Clara let out a laugh. “My home is anywhere Lady Annabelle and Briar are, ideally on the opposite end of the earth from you.” 

Surprisingly, the Duke took a deep breath and his normal color returned. “When you are my wife, I will discipline you for your insubordination. Have you fun for now. It will soon be over.”

Once he was gone, the three ladies breathed a sigh of relief. “I shudder to think what might happen if he’s right,” Clara said, “now, more than ever, we must remain diligent in our quest to bring down that monster. And Annabelle…” Clara took Annabelle’s hands, “soon enough we will relive the joy of today without fear of repercussions.”

Annabelle smiled and kissed her. “I eagerly await the day, my love.”


End file.
